


Someday, We'll Get it Right

by Luddleston



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Inexperience, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/pseuds/Luddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Krem and Bull had been sleeping in the same tent for a few months, now. At first, it had been practical (the company was growing fast, there wasn’t enough room for everyone, Krem didn’t want to out himself to everyone he bunked with), then, reassurance (they were too close to the Tevinter border, Krem remembered being chased down side streets, followed by footsteps and coarse shouts, Bull remembered the smell of ash from Seheron). After that, it became habit. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>There's a first time for everything. This just so happens to be the first time sleeping together becomes <i>sleeping together</i> for Krem and Bull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, We'll Get it Right

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Get it Right" by Oh Honey. 
> 
> IMPORTANTE: I'm currently in the process of editing this, because I realized that the place Bull and Krem's relationship is at hasn't been established well, and I fricked some stuff up with canon. THANK.

Krem could still smell the charred aftermath of the battle; it stuck to his hands after he’d tried to scrub it from his armor. It had been a good fight. He knew what good fights were like now; how to differentiate them from every other fight. In Tevinter, every battle had all been the same—protect the mages, don’t die, drink afterward to celebrate not dying, because that was all there was to celebrate. After being with the Bull’s Chargers for almost a year, he knew a good fight was this: no one died, the only injuries sustained would make badass scars later on, and they got paid at the end of it. 

So, it had been a good fight. They’d been clearing bandits out of the Orlesian countryside for some nobles, and it had been a hard-fought battle, but the Chargers sustained no losses, and Krem knocked out two guys with one swing of his maul, so yeah. It was pretty awesome. 

Bull lumbered around the campsite, doing nothing to stop the slow, steady flow of blood from the wound on his shoulder. He was too busy accepting drinks from the guys, making jokes, and avoiding Stitches. Krem nudged him in the ribs. “Hey. Stop being an idiot and get that looked at.” 

“Aww, Krem, I’ve had worse than this. Besides, plenty of the guys are hurt worse than me, did you see Runt break his leg? Poor bastard.” 

“Chief.”

“Krem.” 

“Would you at least let me put something on it?” Krem asked, and Bull looked at the groups of guys around the campfires with some kind of longing. 

“Damn it, you could stand to let me stay out for one more—“

“No,” Krem said, grabbing Bull’s wrist in his hand. “We’re going. I wanna clean that out before you get infected and your arm falls off.” 

The guys laughed; Rocky was the loudest. “Aww, Bull, getting dragged off by your husband?” 

“Rocky, let the old marrieds alone,” said that new guy whose name Krem couldn’t remember. He’d get a nickname before long, anyway. 

“Shut up, you assholes. None of you are bleeding, or I’d drag your asses with us,” Krem said, glad that the firelight wouldn’t show how dark he was blushing. 

Rocky nudged Grim in the ribs. “Would’ve thought the Chief would be enough for one guy.” 

“Assholes,” Krem repeated, stepping toward his tent and hauling Bull bodily after him. 

Krem and Bull had been sleeping in the same tent for a few months, now. At first, it had been practical (the company was growing fast, there wasn’t enough room for everyone, Krem didn’t want to out himself to everyone he bunked with), then, reassurance (they were too close to the Tevinter border, Krem remembered being chased down side streets, followed by footsteps and coarse shouts, Bull remembered the smell of ash from Seheron). After that, it became habit. 

When they were in taverns or big cities with inns, Bull and Krem slept separately, often so Bull could show a barmaid a good time, but that didn’t stop Rocky from talking about how “completely married” they were. Krem had never been big on the idea of marriage, probably because his mother had spent most of his teen years trying to introduce him to the village boys and telling them what a good wife he’d be, which was a ton of bullshit. 

Bull sat in the center of their tent, one leg crossed under him and the other, the bum one, stretched out in front. “Don’t let Rocky get at you,” he said, while Krem soaked a rag and wiped the blood from Bull’s shoulder. 

“He isn’t. ‘Sides, if I was gonna marry anyone, it’d be you, Chief,” Krem said. “Mostly ‘cuz you’d just go on being exactly the same.” 

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t be allowed to fuck barmaids. Legally, I mean.” 

Krem snorted. “A true tragedy.” He tied a bandage around Bull’s arm, even though it only covered part of the wound. The worst of it was bound, and he was no longer concerned about infection. “There you go. Now you’re free to go out and fuck barmaids to your heart’s content,” he said, expecting Bull to duck back out the tent-flap and head back to the party. 

Bull stayed where he was, though, reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle. Looked like something good. “Nah. I got this when we were in Val Chevin, and I don’t want to share it with the rest of the guys. You up for it?” 

“Fuck yes, I’m up for it.” Krem shrugged out of his overcoat and laid it over the neat pile of armor on the side of the tent he’d claimed as his, while Bull swallowed a drink of the liquor. “What is this?” he asked, when Bull passed him the bottle.

“Drink it, it’s good,” Bull said, and Krem rolled his eyes and did so. It turned out to be cinnamon whisky, sharp and sweet, and it burned the back of his throat in a pleasant way, not aggressive enough to make him cough.

“Damn,” Krem said, sitting with his side pressed to Bull’s, the Bull with his injured arm around Krem. “That’s good.” 

“Thought I’d break it out to celebrate,” Bull said, taking another drink. Krem watched the way his lips fit over the bottleneck. “And the fight today reminded me of something.” 

“Yeah?” Krem reached for the bottle and Bull snatched it out of his grasp to take another swallow before passing it back. 

“Mm. Another fight like this, good scar from that one.” He pressed his fingers to it, a big one on his chest, clean, but long. “It was right after I was officially part of the Ben-Hassrath. Went out to celebrate with the rest of my squad after. ‘Course, it wasn’t anything like this, no booze, for one. But after they got me patched up, I went to see the Tamassrans for the first time.” 

“That’s a sex thing, isn’t it?” Krem asked. “Are you telling me how you lost your virginity? Really?”

“Yup,” Bull said. “It’s different from here, you know. You make agreements beforehand, decide what you will and what you won’t do. And there’s purification rituals that last forever. I was so nervous, man.” 

Krem laughed. “I can’t imagine _you_ being nervous about sex. I thought you were born suave and smooth-talking, or somethin’.” 

“Nah, Krem, you gotta picture me… hm, how old was I? Younger than you, for sure. Hadn’t grown into my horns yet. No scars to speak of, still just as tall, but ‘bout half as wide, still covered in Vitaar from the fight.” 

He tried to imagine it, then frowned when he wasn’t able to. “Shit, guess I’m just so used to you being chubby, I can’t even think about that.” 

“Shut up.” Bull elbowed Krem in the side. 

“So, what’s it like? Sex. Under the Qun. I mean, I know what sex is like. I think. Sort of.” 

“You’re a virgin, Krem, you don’t know what sex is like.” 

“Don’t tell me know you know that. Just finish your thing,” he said, “before I get sober enough to retract my offer of listening to your sex stories.” 

"Oh, damn, don't want to risk that!” Bull joked, and Krem curled up closer to him under the guise of shoving his shoulder against Bull’s side. “Anyway, they have these baths there, for the whole purification thing. ‘Course, I had to wash all the Vitaar off first, which is a bitch. I mean, normally, I just let it flake off on its own over a few days.” Krem knew, it was fucking annoying. Especially considering the stuff was _poison._ “Don’t really remember what the sex was like, itself, but I remember the woman. She was older than me, used to dealing with new warriors who had no fucking clue what they were doing. Sweet woman,” he said. 

“So, what was harder, the rituals, or your dick?” Krem asked, grinning up at him. 

“You little shit.” 

Bull leaned down and pressed a kiss to Krem’s forehead with a loud smack, and Krem made a show of wiping it off. “Augh, you slobbery beast; you’re like a Mabari hound in human form!” 

“You love it,” Bull said, looking a little too smug. “You doing alright, Krem? Didn’t get hit too hard in that battle?” 

“I’m fine,” he said. “Why, you see me get knocked on my head? Did I black out and forget it all?” 

“Nah. You just seem a little quiet."

"I'll attempt to be louder after the next battle, then," Krem said. 

Bull rubbed his back with one hand, like it was an absent-minded gesture, but Krem knew it had be intentional. “Normally, you’d be out there celebrating and drinking with with the guys, is all,” Bull said. 

“And instead, i’m drinking with you,” Krem replied. 

“Yeah. I guess.” Bull let his hand rest on Krem’s hip. 

Krem got along with Bull better than the guys in his unit back in the army, better than the other guys in the Chargers. He could give the Bull shit, even though he was their chief, and Bull never thought less of him for anything. Even after knowing what was in his pants. Bull was always so damn cuddly, too, sitting with his arm around Krem’s shoulder at the bar, rubbing the back of his neck when he was covered in armor, giving him kisses to his forehead and the top of his head just as often as he gave him shit. 

Bull had kissed his lips before too, sitting beside the fire, drunk, slowly pressing together, Bull laughing when Krem sassed him after. Krem kind of wanted to do it again, but the few swallows of whisky he’d had weren’t enough of an excuse to do so. 

He knew Bull would do it without an excuse, though. Bull was like that. He had no rules about fraternization, which Krem had learned when a good number of the Chargers hit on him, and Rocky straight-up invited him to bed. That was before Rocky figured out he was a guy, though, so he wasn’t sure if the offer still stood. In any case, he wasn’t about to do it with _Rocky._

“Hey, Bull,” Krem said. 

“Krem-puff?” 

He ignored the nickname for now. ”You don't sleep with the guys, right?" 

Bull shook his head. "Never have, nope."

“That a Qun thing?”

“Nah. No one’s ever asked me, that’s all," Bull said. Krem stole the bottle back from him and took another drink. 

“Someone’s gotta ask you for you to bang them?” 

“Yeah, Krem, so if you were planning on it, you better ask sometime soon.” He grinned as he took the bottle away from his lips. They were still wet from the whisky. 

“I wasn’t. Fuck.” Krem was reached for the bottle, and Bull held it out of his reach. Krem pouted, and Bull gave him a Look. The kind of look that said, “Krem, stop drinking, because we’re about to have a conversation you’re gonna need to be sober for.” 

“We’ve messed around enough that you don’t have to feel awkward about asking me for sex,” Bull said. 

“I’m not the one who asks people for a fuck on a regular basis!” 

“Okay. Then just kiss me again,” Bull said, “and figure it out from there. You know how to do that.” 

Krem realized about then that he didn’t have a clue how to start kissing someone. Bull always just kind of… went for it, and it always seemed to work out for him, whether he was pressing wet kisses to his guys’ cheeks after a long night in the tavern or meeting Krem’s lips in the dim light of a dying fire. 

When he hesitated, Bull put his hand over Krem’s, letting Krem reverse their grip so he could hold onto the space between Bull’s forefinger and thumb as he leaned in, his fingers tightening just the slightest when he kissed Bull’s lips, the barest brush of skin. Bull remained completely still, like Krem was a frightened halla who would bolt of he made the smallest movement. 

Krem could still feel the shape of Bull’s lips on his own when he leaned away, and he wanted to feel it again. He felt strangely like he had to ask, even though Bull had made it _very_ clear that it wasn’t necessary. 

“Can I?” he asked anyway. 

“Yes,” Bull said, his voice softer than Krem had ever heard it before. He chuckled. “You’re sweet.” 

“Am not.” 

Krem put one hand on Bull’s shoulder this time, his skin warmer there than it was where their hands still rested together. Krem could feel Bull’s breath on his face, and that was what had him kissing Bull in short order, finding the way their lips had fit together so well the last time. He just had to tilt his head a little and—there. Bull laid a hand on Krem’s knee, and he edged closer, shifting up onto his knees so he had a better angle because the Bull was so damn tall. 

Bull opened his mouth for Krem, let him lead the way he never did when he tried to teach Krem to dance, even though, Krem supposed, swapping spit was a little bit like dancing. He sucked on Bull’s lip and things turned from soft and tentative to hot and _wow_ in the space of time it took for Bull to grab Krem’s hips and pull him forward so he was straddling one of Bull’s thighs. If some part of him had known something could feel that way, he’d forgotten about it until that moment. He shifted a little closer to Bull, his leg bumping against, uh. That was definitely a dick. Krem wasn’t shy about his body or anyone else’s, but feeling Bull hard against him was another thing entirely. 

“You good?” Bull asked. Apparently Krem had paused or hesitated, or done some other tiny thing the Bull had noticed, because Ben-Hassrath. 

“I’m fine,” he said, petting the Bull’s chest with one hand. It was a familiar gesture, although Krem normally touched his shoulder or his back that way. He laid his forehead against Bull’s shoulder, letting out a long exhale that wasn’t supposed to be that shaky. “Just kind of… hm. Confusing. I’ve always been, you know, I’ve never. _Wanted._ Another guy. Not sure what it makes me.” 

“Doesn’t make you anything. You’re just Krem,” Bull said. 

“I know _that,_ you ass. It's just…” he fumbled for words. This was normally the part in a conversation where he’d groan in annoyance and gesture with his hands until Bull realized what he meant to say. Bull was always good at that. 

“Krem. Do you want this?” Bull asked. 

“Might be easier if I knew what ‘this’ entailed.” 

“Everything we’ve been doing. You liked it?” 

“Well, I mean, yeah. Clearly I liked it,” he said. He was still sitting astride Bull’s leg. Bull couldn’t feel how aroused he was, but he was starting to get hot to the point of annoyance. Like those nights he was hopelessly turned on for no reason and spent most of them rolling over every five minutes, trying to forget his clit even existed because there was no way he’d masturbate in a tent with Bull. Bull would definitely notice. 

“So, do you want more?” 

“Ye-es?” It was too drawn out to be confident. “I, uh. I could go for some more." It was supposed to come out gruff, like he didn't really care where things went, but it didn’t, because Krem had terrible control over his vocal inflection on a good day. 

“Krem,” Bull said, in that “tell me how you actually feel or else” voice that Krem got sick of real quick. 

“I… the thing is… this is. Nice. Good. Ugh.” Adjectives failed him, for neither the first nor the last time. “Fucking hot, or whatever. I like it. I’d like to keep going. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, but I want to keep doing it.” 

Bull smiled and tucked his face against Krem’s neck. His stubble scratched against Krem’s skin, and he shivered in a not-entirely-unpleasant way. “We can keep going,” Bull said, voice low and hot in Krem’s ear, “but you gotta let me know what you want me to do to you. ‘Cuz I can do a _lot_ to you, Krem. I’ll make you feel so _good_ if you want me to.” 

Krem didn’t realize he was biting his lip until he’d already released it. “Want to um, let me know what some of that stuff you can do might be?” 

“Ooh, he’s into dirty talk,” Bull said, tipping Krem back just a bit, telegraphing his movements so Krem knew what he was going to do before he laid him back on the bedroll. Krem scraped one hand through his hair and laughed breathlessly. 

“Maybe a little,” he said. 

Bull kissed Krem again, biting at his lip when he pulled back up. “You're sweet, Krem,” he said, “I wanna kiss you until you’re grinding against me and you can't stand it, you’ll be so hot for it.” Bull made good on his words, leaving hot, searing kisses down the side of Krem’s neck, only stopping when he reached the collar of his shirt. He did the same thing on the other side, scraping his teeth over the tendon that connected to his collarbone. The ones he left up and down Krem’s throat were softer, but his stubble made them enough to have Krem twisting his hips up against Bull’s thigh again. 

It was an _effort_ for Krem to haul his shirt up over his head, especially when he had to get it past Bull’s arms and his. Bull was no help, either, only following the hem with his lips and kissing the uncovered skin all the way up Krem’s ribcage until he reached Krem’s binder. He mouthed a few of the scars on Krem’s stomach and sides, hands resting almost politely on either side of Krem’s shoulders. What came out of his mouth, however, was anything but polite. “Fuck, I remember when you got that scar, thought about running my tongue along it when I saw your stitches.” 

“Oh, is that why you don’t give a shit about taking hits all the time; you’ve got some kind of weird scar kink,” Krem said. 

“I have weirder kinks,” Bull said, “trust me.” 

“I do.”

Bull kissed his stomach for a long moment, ran his fingertips along the lines dividing Krem’s abs. “Krem-boy, you’re gonna have to take the binder off if you want things to get dirty,” Bull said. Krem fidgeted with the edge of the bandage on Bull's shoulder. 

“I’d rather not,” he said. 

“If you’re worried, don’t be,” Bull said, running a hand through Krem’s hair and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “You know I’ve seen it all.” 

He had, of course, but so had Stitches, after one particularly nasty blow to the back. “I’m not, I’m fine with it. With me. With the whole… tits thing. I just… don’t find it all very sexy,” he said. 

“Mm-hm,” Bull said, “I won’t touch ‘em if you don’t want me to.” 

“Sounds alright,” Krem agreed, sitting up so he could reach the ties on the back of his binder. Bull didn’t watch him while he took it off, busying himself with undoing his belt. “Am I right to assume you’re not wearing underwear?” 

“Hah. What’s underwear?” Bull stripped out of his pants and Krem got an eyeful, but one he was used to. He'd seen Bull’s dick plenty of times, man couldn't sleep clothed in the summer to save his life. 

“Very funny.” 

Bull reached around Krem’s waist and pulled him close until they were chest-to-chest, kissed him firmly on the mouth. It felt good to have his skin warm against someone else’s; he could feel Bull’s scars against his chest and his cock against his belly. It was nice this time, not as startling, more just, intense, but in a good way. Arousing. Definitely that. Bull’s hands were a pleasant kind of rough on Krem’s back, and Krem grabbed his forearms so he could tug Bull’s hands down to his ass. 

“You’ve got a great ass, Krem,” Bull said, squeezing. The action pulled Krem closer to him, pressed his cock tight between them, but it was too damn high up for Krem to—to—well, to do something. Damn height difference. 

“I’ve been told numerous times,” Krem said. 

“Have you?” 

“Yes. But only by you.” 

“Oh, that’s right,” Bull laughed, pulling Krem up and tucking his chin into the space between Krem’s neck and shoulder. “Well, it deserves repeating.” 

“Well. You _are_ a great ass.” 

“Fuck you!” Bull laughed, knocking Krem back onto the pillows. 

“That’s the idea!” Krem yelled, making a solid attempt to pull Bull back after him, but failing. Bull bent over him instead, petting his sides, careful to avoid his chest. He played his thumbs over Krem’s hipbones, following the V of them to the seams on the insides of his thighs. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Bull sighed, shifting up so Krem could wrap his legs around one of his thighs again. He was still wearing pants, so it wasn’t as, well, everything, as it could have been, but it felt _good._ “You’re so hot against me, damn, I can feel you through your pants. Look how hard you’ve got me.” 

“Kind of difficult not to look,” Krem said. Bull sucked on the point of his collarbone. 

“You ever had someone eat you out before?” 

“Of course not, I’m a virgin,” Krem said. “Thought we’d established that.” 

“Mm, some people don’t consider that… on the same level, you know.” 

“Do you?” 

“Nah. I mean, it’s something different, but sex is sex,” Bull said, rubbing Krem’s thigh. “I just asked because I’d like to. Eat you out.” 

“I gathered that,” Krem said, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Of fucking course he wanted him to. Just, for some reason, even lying back with Bull’s thigh between his legs, the both of them nearly naked (Bull completely naked), a little sweaty, lips still tingling from the last few round of kisses, he couldn’t think of a way to ask it. A way to let Bull know he wanted it, he wanted _everything,_ and he felt silly for wanting so much so fast, but he couldn’t keep from wanting it.

“Hey.” Bull bumped his nose against Krem’s temple. “You okay in there?” 

He rubbed his eyebrow and his knuckle caught in the scar. “Uh, yeah. Just, you know, mind-blown from all the sexiness.” 

“Hah. Well, as much as I want to believe that, I know you’re lying.” 

“‘M not.” 

“You’re lying a little,” Bull disentangled them and laid next to him, resting one hand on his stomach and petting his hair with the other. He was propped up on one elbow with Krem resting his head on his wrist, which was probably uncomfortable, but Krem figured he could deal. 

“I just. Feel bad.” He fiddled with the ties on his pants. 

“Why? You okay?” 

“I feel like I shouldn’t want this so damn much.” 

“Aww, Krem,” Bull kissed him, quick and neat. “It’s okay to want it. You know that, right? I mean, damn, if it’s not, I’ve seriously fucked up, huh?” 

“Oh, completely.” 

“So, if you want it, I’m giving you permission to take whatever you want. I wanna give you whatever you need.” 

The shudder that coursed through him reached all the way to his fingertips. “Whatever I need?” 

“Yeah, sweet thing. Whatever you need.” 

Krem kissed him again, soft, like he had the first time, and Bull stroked his hands down Krem’s sides. “Well, I’m gonna need a few good orgasms, to start.” 

Bull laughed. “There’s that confidence. I love it, hot stuff. Let me undress you?” 

“Mm, yeah,” Krem said, lifting his hips so Bull could tug his pants off, groping his ass on the way. 

Bull kissed the bruises on Krem’s ribs from his binder, rubbed his ankles with this thumbs as he did. “Damn, Krem, I can smell you, it’s so good. You really have been enjoying yourself, haven’t you?” 

“How is that even sexy?” Krem said in one breath, one arm thrown over his eyes.

Bull rubbed his fingertips over Krem’s thighs and under the ticklish backs of his knees. “Oh, it definitely is. When you can tell just how much you’re turning someone on, can smell it on them, _fuck,_ I bet you’re so fucking wet.” Krem stuffed his knuckles in his mouth when he moaned, trying not to let the whole camp hear him, but at a look from Bull, he moved his hand. “That’s it, you can make some noise for me. You can let them hear. It’s okay if they know you’re getting laid, if they know I’m the one doing it. They’ll just be jealous it’s not them doing you.” 

“Doubt it,” Krem said around a laugh, and Bull kissed him just below his navel. 

“You’d be surprised. You’re a sexy guy, Krem.” He flicked his tongue against Krem’s skin and his abs tensed. Bull chuckled and blew cold air over the spot he’d licked. “Like that, see? You’re so fucking gorgeous.” 

“Alright, that’s… that’s enough of that. Stop teasing,” Krem said. 

“You want me to touch you? Want me to spread your legs open and taste you, grab your ass and pull you closer to me? You could sit on my face, Krem, I love when guys do that, so fucking hot.” 

Krem was _aching_ with it by this point, wanted Bull on him—mouth, hands, cock, fucking _whatever._ “Yes, yes, fucking yes, let’s do it.” 

“You wanna ride my face?” 

“Fuck. Yes. Right now, I wanna do it right now,” Krem said, pushing Bull back. Bull let himself fall back, pulled Krem to straddle his chest. “Shit. Not used to stretching that way,” Krem said, and Bull laughed quietly. 

“Come further forward, put your knees on either side of my neck, it’ll feel better,” Bull said, and Krem did so, forgetting to be embarrassed about how hard he was breathing and how wet he was when Bull said, “there you are, that’s good, hot stuff, can I?” 

“For the thousandth fucking time, Bull, _yes.”_ Krem moaned when Bull pulled him forward and bit the inside of his thigh. Krem felt Bull’s stubble against his cunt before his tongue, just a little rough, and he bit his lip almost too hard. Bull flattened his tongue against Krem’s cunt and gave him one long lick, then leaned against his thigh and breathed out hard. 

_”Fuck,_ Krem, you taste so good.” That, and Bull taking both of his hands, was about all the warning he got before Bull just fucking _went for it._

“Holy _fuck!”_ Krem was kind of glad Bull couldn’t see his eyes rolling back the first time he sucked Krem’s clit. He was breathing too hard, moaning too high, but Bull pulled him down so his cunt was pressed as close to Bull’s lips as it could’ve been. “Ohhh, _shit, shit! Bull!”_ He started to roll his hips, and Bull guided him with his hands on his thighs to move faster, push harder. Bull moaned against him and he stopped for a moment, grabbing one of Bull’s hands as a course of heat ran through his spine. Bull paused for a moment, leaving soft, fluttering kisses on Krem’s clit. 

“You good?” 

“So good,” he breathed, then cleared his throat, because that came out _way_ too high and fluttery. “I’m good. Keep going, I was really close.” 

“Nice,” Bull said, and Krem may not have been able to see it, but he definitely heard the grin as Bull pulled him down again, fucking Krem on his tongue, and Krem ground back until Bull’s mouth was on his clit. Bull took the hint and sucked on his clit until Krem’s thighs were flexing in his hands and his orgasm was coursing through him. 

He moaned, a long string of, “fuck, fuck, Bull, _ohhh,_ that’s so good,” and Bull just smiled and kissed his thighs, gentle hands guiding Krem off of him so he could lay next to him. 

“Feel good?” he asked. 

Krem was still hazy with orgasm and breathing hard, but he smiled against Bull’s side. “Yeah, real good.” 

“Want some more?” 

The smile gave way to a perplexed look, and he leaned up on one elbow, running a hand through his messy hair and making it stick up. “What do you mean, more? I already came,” he said. 

Bull got this grin that was a little wicked, and if Krem looked over his shoulder, he could see Bull touching the head of his cock when he replied, “you don’t know, do you?”

“Don’t know what?” 

“Oh, Krem, I’m about to show you the best thing about that cunt you have,” he said, “you can come as many times as you want, you know. No one-and-done for this guy.” Bull bowled him over, pressing him into the bedroll, his cock hot against Krem’s thigh, lips hot against his mouth. Bull’s lips were salty, and it took Krem a moment to realize he was tasting his own slick on Bull’s mouth. 

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?” 

Bull ran his fingers down Krem’s belly, carding them through the curls on his groin in a way that was humorously similar to how he touched his hair. Didn’t touch his cunt, though Krem was pretty sure he could’ve gone for it. “I want to fuck you on my fingers, tell you just how hot I think you were while you sat on my face, then I wanna sit you on my lap and fuck you ’til we’re both coming. Want me to do that, Krem?” 

“Fuck, yes, I want that.” 

Bull adjusted them so he wasn’t leaning over Krem so much anymore, laying on his side, propped up on the ridiculous amount of pillows he liked to sleep with, Krem on his back, head on Bull’s arm (careful of the bandages) while Bull’s opposite hand spread Krem’s legs. “You’ve seriously never gotten yourself off twice in a row?” he asked. 

“I don’t exactly do it that much,” Krem said, turning his head in to press his forehead against Bull’s chest when Bull’s huge hand cupped his sex, one finger dragging through the folds as he pulled it away. Teasing. Again. 

“That’s a shame,” Bull said, “a body like yours deserves to be touched, by you or whoever else.” 

Krem let out a shaky laugh as Bull rubbed his clit with one thumb. “If it feels this good, then yeah, it does,” he said.

“That’s it,” Bull said with a slow, easy smile. “Can I put my fingers in you?”

“Please.” 

He had them situated so he was touching Krem with the hand that wasn’t missing fingers, and Krem felt his forefinger and pinky press against the tendons in his thighs while he pushed his middle finger inside, the heel of his hand still pressed to Krem’s clit. Krem let out a slow breath he hadn’t realized he was holding at the first thrust of Bull’s finger, shifting his knees unconsciously closer together. “Okay?” 

“Yeah, it’s. Weird. Good weird.” 

“You normally finger yourself when you masturbate, or do you just touch your clit?” 

“Uh. Second one,” he said, and Bull removed his finger to rub the flat of his hand against him. 

“You’re doing good,” he said, “tell me if you don’t like it. Some guys just don’t, it’s not a big deal.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, of course. Just because I like to be fucked doesn’t mean every guy does,” Bull said, and Krem realized he hadn’t actually asked what Bull liked or whether he was getting anything out of this. He’d just figured, well, Bull was still hard, his cock bumping against Krem’s thigh with some of their movements, so it must have been good for him. 

“You like this too, right?” 

“Oh, fuck yes, I love this,” Bull said, thumb on Krem’s clit again. He kept rubbing there while he pressed his first two fingers in, fucking Krem on them in a sort-of-rhythm that had him breathing hard against Bull’s chest. “Loved having you ride my face, too, it’s been a while since I’ve had a guy do that to me. Feeling your thighs flex when you fucked my mouth was… mmh. It’s unbelievable. Turns me on so much, Krem, I just want to _fuck you._ Would you like that? Have you been thinking about it?” 

“Mm-hm. Since you kissed me the first time.” 

He sank his fingers in deeper, curled them, and it got Krem’s hips shifting toward him. Krem thought about rubbing himself against Bull’s cock, what it would feel like against his clit.“That long? Damn, Krem, you should’ve asked me to get it on sooner.” Bull’s voice had gone rough.

“Clearly.” That was about all he could say, grinding himself down against Bull’s fingers. 

“I can feel you around me now,” Bull said, “I know how close you are this time. You wanna come for me, Krem?” 

“Yeah,” he breathed, more air than words, throwing one arm over Bull’s shoulders to pull him close and kiss him. Bull opened his mouth to Krem’s, breathed hard against his lips while he came around Bull’s fingers, toes curling, the tiny brush of his knee against Bull’s cock making him moan into their kiss and cant his hips forward. He was pretty certain his breathing was never going to return to normal. “Oh, fuck me,” he groaned, watched Bull suck the slick off his fingers. 

“Can do,” Bull said. “Gonna be bigger than my fingers, though. That okay?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

“Okay.” Bull sat up, rubbing Krem’s thighs, soothing the muscles that had gone tight. “Gonna go slow, I’m kinda big to take the first time.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself too much, I hear it’s bad for you,” Krem said. 

“Hey, you’ve seen this, I’m completely serious,” Bull shot back, pulling Krem up on his knees and forward. “Alright, I’m gonna sit you in my lap so you can ride me.” 

They paused for a beat to kiss, Bull feeling up Krem’s ass again. When he pulled back, Bull was smiling, and he kissed the dip just before Krem’s chin. “What, no ‘ride the Bull’ joke?” Krem asked.

“Figured you’d heard that one before.”

“So many times.” Krem realized that Bull’s hands on his hips were adjusting him, positioning him so he could sink down onto Bull’s cock. “Fuck, are we ready?” 

“Depends. Are you?” 

“Mm, I am.” 

Bull tucked his chin against Krem’s neck again, slipping a hand down to hold the base of his cock while he let Krem move down the scant few inches until the head of his cock pushed inside. “Damn, Krem, you feel so good,” he said, moving the hand that was on his cock to rub Krem’s clit. “Hold still for me, okay?” 

Krem wanted to sink all the way down and fill himself up, and the only reason he didn’t was Bull’s firm grip on his thigh. Bull kissed his neck, sucked on his skin, moaned when Krem grabbed his shoulders harder. “Bull. You can keep going, I’m good, I can take it, I want it.” 

“Yeah, I’ve got you, I’ll give you more,” Bull said, and, true to his words, he pulled Krem’s hips down until half of him was inside, paused to kiss him, then kept going. And sure, Krem had seen him naked a dozen and a half times, and hard for a good forty percent of those, but he felt so much _bigger_ inside of him, felt like he was pushing his cock straight up into Krem’s belly. It made him want to roll his hips, push Bull’s cock as far inside him as it would go. 

“You alright?” Bull asked.

“Uh-huh. Just. _Really_ full, I guess, I’ve never—oh, _Bull.”_

“Fuck, yeah you are, you’re taking me so well, being such a good boy for me. You want to start moving?” 

Krem pushed his face against Bull’s neck so he could feel him nod, then bit his shoulder, maybe a little too hard, when Bull used the hand on his thighs to push him up and pull him back down, his other hand still rolling Krem’s clit over his thumb. After a few times, Bull thrust his hips up to meet Krem’s when he sank down, had Krem moaning against his skin, then screaming when he did it hard enough to get Krem to come for a third time. 

Bull stopped thrusting, let Krem rock against him through his orgasm, held Krem close to him with one hand and held the base of his cock with his other. “Damn, Krem, that was hot. I almost came too there, fuck, the way you feel around me.” He eased Krem off his cock, pulled him up so he was straddling Bull’s waist, chest pressed against Bull’s. 

Krem could feel Bull’s hand moving behind him, the occasional brush of his knuckles against his ass. He knew Bull was jerking off, and stretched up to kiss him, felt Bull grunt against his lips as he came. 

“I officially feel like I just melted,” Krem sighed against Bull’s chest. Bull laughed and wrapped his arms around Krem’s waist, bumped his nose against the scar on Krem’s eyebrow. 

“Good?” 

“So fuckin’ good.” 

He could feel Bull reaching for something, didn’t pay much attention to what it was. If he didn’t get up for a week, he’d be fine with it. “I mean, I _could_ get you off again,” Bull said, tossing the towel (oh, that’s what it was, he must’ve been getting the come off his thighs) off to the side. 

“Shit, I think I’d die,” Krem said. 

“You’d be fine.” Bull nudged his chin against Krem’s forehead.

“I dunno how you have so much sex, it’s exhausting.” 

“Hah, yeah, that’s why most people go to sleep after.” 

“You tellin’ me to go to bed?” 

“Yes, Krem,” Bull said, picking him up off his lap and laying him down like he weighed nothing. “Go to sleep.” 

That night, he fell asleep naked and curled against Bull’s side, feeling Bull’s chest as he breathed steadily. Bull wrapped them in blankets before they fell asleep, pushed their bedrolls together so they had almost-enough room (there was scarcely ever enough room for Bull anywhere). He kissed Krem goodnight, gently, because his mouth was sore and his lips were bruised and bitten. 

“Thanks,” Krem breathed, and then found himself unsure why he’d said it. 

“Anytime.” 

Krem laid a hand on the soft part of Bull’s belly and tucked his foot behind one of Bull’s knees—the busted one. “You realize this isn’t going to make Rocky stop calling us married all the time.” 

“You’re the only one who’s annoyed by that.” 

“You could stand to be a little more so.” 

Bull chuckled. “Krem, if I had to spend the rest of my life with someone, it’d be you. I know you’ve got my back.” 

“I’ll agree with that.” 

Krem woke the next morning to Bull whistling the way he did after really good sex, and this time, he didn’t even want to tell him to cut it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr @weezna, or on my NSFW tumblr @seldula. Please yell with me about krembull. Please. I need more people to yell with me, so I can keep writing stupidly long smut.


End file.
